


A Long Day

by InsomniaWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bruce is kinda a dick, But still a sarcastic asshole, Gen, Like Passing Out Sleeping, Other, Ryan Doesnt Show Up For Awhile, The Reader is VERY Hurt, lots of sleeping, takes place in the fahc universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaWrites/pseuds/InsomniaWrites
Summary: (Y/N) was in the wrong place at the wrong time. They're injured and abandoned and to make the day worse, they get taken hostage by a rival crew. Who knows if their crew will come for them?





	A Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> I may have gotten carried away with this one and Ryan may not really show up until the end. Also I originally wrote this before Adam left Funhaus, so let’s just roll with it.

The sharp crack of something slamming into the back of your skull certainly didn't help the ringing in your ears. You could tell that the explosives had gone off way too soon. You were supposed to have been clear of this area by the time they were set off. Swiftly, you turned on your heels, causing your head to spin as if you were drunk. A man stood behind you with the butt of his pistol raised as if he was going to hit you again. As he brought the pistol down you grabbed it and twisted it out of his hand. Turning the gun on him, you swiftly shot him twice. 

You wonder why he didn't shoot you. Maybe he was hoping to knock you out and take you hostage? You’d make a great bargaining chip. 

The ringing had stopped briefly before it began to sound like you were underwater. The period between the two was long enough for to allow you to clearly hear shouting and rapid footsteps approaching.

You were in absolutely no condition to fight. You didn't really have a choice though. Pushing yourself against the wall near the doorway, you readied the pistol for the people coming in.The muffled sound of fast approaching footsteps barely reached your ears. Leveling the gun with the doorway, you braced yourself for the fight. The first person entered the doorway and you fired. Their body slumped to the ground almost instantly.

There was a shout down the hall while the footsteps softened. They knew you were there. They knew exactly where you were. There had to be some way out that wouldn't kill you. You could go through the hole the bombs had left but that was currently on fire and full of debris.

The crew! You could call them though your ear piece! Tell them that the bombs went off and that you were trapped! But they would've know the bombs went off. They would've known you were here. They would've tried to reach you by now. Damnit. 

Shaking, you took in a labored breath and leveled the pistol again. You took a few steps away from the door. Two of them bursted through the door at the same time, one with a shotgun and the other a pistol. You shot at the guy with the shotgun first, as he was your biggest problem. Adjusting to shoot at the second man, you jerked and I missed. The shot went just past his ear, grazing him. He recoiled at sound but was quick to recover. He fired a shot into your abdomen and tried to fire again. He was out of bullets and so were you.

Panicked, you reached down to grab a floorboard that had been knocked loose by the explosion. You took a swing with the splintered wood as he swung at you. The board connected with his shoulder, which shattered upon impact, while he connected with your stomach. The air was forced out of you as pain blossomed out from your stomach, due to the force of the punch and the bullet wound. You both stumbled backwards from the powerful blows dealt to you. Bending over at the waist, you heaved hard, desperately trying to take in air and dispel the pain. His hand had instinctively gone to his shoulder as he howled out in pain. By some miracle, you recovered before he did. 

Urging your battered body to move, you grabbed the board again and pushed yourself towards him. Each step was getting increasingly more difficult and heavy as you made it to him. You raised the board over my head which took a considerable amount of effort. You brought the board down with as much strength as you could muster, which at this point was not a lot. The board collided with his head but merely made him stumble backwards and bleed. You again lifted the board which required even more effort than the previous time. It cracked into his head with a much greater force than before, splintering and cracking even more. Blood poured down his face as he fell backwards and the board dropped to the ground with a loud thud. 

You couldn't handle anymore fighting. If more people came for you, that would be it. They'd kill you or take you hostage with little to no resistance on your part. Stumbling backwards, you hit a wall and allowed yourself to slide down it.

Your thoughts consumed you as you succumbed to the numbness. Maybe the bombs went off on purpose. Maybe you were just an expendable. Maybe you was meant to be a sacrifice or a distraction. Being back stabbed by the most dangerous crew in Los Santos would not be a surprise to most, but you could feel your heart shatter at the thought. Now it was just you and the absolute silence. Had you gone deaf? Maybe, but you could finally hear yourself think again. Whether that was a good thing or not was debatable. What if the only people you had trusted truly did not care. What if you really were an expendable to them. What if your family had betrayed you. Your trust was hard earned, maybe you made the mistake in trusting them. In trusting Ryan. 

You brought a hand up to your ear and pulled out the broken earpiece that was covered in blood. Looking at it made the situation even worse, so you dropped it into your lap. You finally allowed your arm to go to your stomach and pulled it away covered in blood. Placing it back over, your stomach, you let your head drift back against the wall. You were hoping to maybe slow the bleeding, maybe to live past this. But what did it matter? You’d lost everything today. Your movements and thoughts felt slow. You felt tired.

You slept.

You awoke to the feeling of people near you. Forcing your eyes open, you looked up, hoping it was the crew. It was a crew, just not yours. You felt them lift your battered body off the ground and begin to move with you. Sounds of protest tried to escape your mouth but just ended up coming out as groans or raspy whimpers. You didn't dare move, for fear of further injuring yourself or discovering that you would not be able to move. You looked over at the man closest to you, deciding to distract yourself. He was handsome, short cut hair, a decent beard, and deep brown eyes. He glanced down at you and offered a small smile. With his free hand he brought a cloth up to your mouth and nose. Chloroform? No, just a cloth. 

Then you noticed why he did that. You had entered a incredibly smoky room. Was the building on fire or was this where the bombs went off? Either way you could feel them move quicker through this room before you were met with an abrasive bright light. You were outside. He removed the cloth and you took a deep breath, trying to take in as much air as possible. You felt the man bring his hand up to your abdomen. You glanced at him as he shook his head, his mouth moving but no sounds coming out. Perhaps he was telling you not to breathe in so much so fast. Maybe he didn’t want you to get hurt or pass back out. You were transferred to one guy as the other stepped up into something. The you were lifted up into what you found out was a car. The last guy got in and gently lifted your legs so he could sit while you were laid across the two. 

You looked up at the original guy who was holding onto you gently. He looked down at you and briefly checked for any injuries. He moved your arm from your stomach and saw all of the blood. He proceeded to lift your shirt just enough to see the injury. He said something to someone else in the car. A roll of bandages was passed to him and he lightly lifted you up. You let out as much of a cry of pain that you could produce while your throat was in the condition it was. 

He said something to you but no sound ever reached your ears. One of his hands reached up to run his hand through your hair in an attempt to calm you down. You flinched away from his hand which caused an incredibly sharp pain to shoot through your head. As he wrapped the bandages around you, multiple cries of pain made it past your lips. Once he was done he lowered your shirt and held you again. His hand had moved from anywhere near your head and instead sat awkwardly on his lap. You looked back up at his face and he said something again. Your eyes began to feel heavy as the numbness made home in your body again.

You slept.

You awoke on a bed. Not your bed though and definitely not one you recognized. The guy from before was sitting next to you. You turned your head to look at him. Your neck felt stiff and sore. He took notice of your movement and stood up.

“You're awake, that's good.” He grabbed some water and helped you sit up so you could drink it. It felt as if you had lived your entire life in the desert. You greedily drank the whole cup in one go. He chuckled lightly and set it down. “You sure were thirsty huh.”

“I-I can hear you.” It came out raspy and dry. 

“Could you not before?”

“N-no, I thought I wa-was deaf. I was right next to the explosion.” 

“Okay, so maybe don't talk anymore. I'll get you more water then I just want you to listen. Okay?” He looked at you and wait for a conformation. You nodded, he then turned to go get more water. He returned with a bottle of water and handed it to you. You shakily brough the bottle to your lips and took a drink. “My name is Adam. I'm part of the Funhaus Crew.”

You stopped dead and looked at him. This was your biggest enemy, or he was at least part of their crew. Yet he was being nice to you. Maybe he was trying to butter you up so you'd give him information. 

“I'm not going to hurt you. My crew wants to interrogate you to get you to give up any information on the Fake AH Crew, by any means necessary. I don't want you to get hurt but we need any information we can get.”

You guess you were spot on with your assumption. “I c-can't tell you. They're my crew.”

“Are they though? They blew up the bombs when you were right there. They never came for you.”

You stopped to think. He wasn't wrong, they had left you to die. They betrayed you and the trust you had in them. They stabbed you in the back in the worst way possible. You should hate them. You should wish their demise upon them. You should show them that revenge is a son-of-a-bitch that will come back from the dead to bite them in the ass.

“So, are you gonna give us the power to screw them over.”

“Yeah.”

“Great. Since you're gonna do it willingly, my crew has no reason to hurt you. Now get some rest, we'll interrogate you once you're better.”

You watched him turn and leave the room, turning off the light as he went. It had been a long day. You had been blown up, betrayed, and taken hostage all in one day. You needed a nap.

You slept once more.

You woke up tied to a chair in a bright room. You looked around and sighed. There was one door and a one way window. This was such a stereotypical interrogation room. There was a drain in front of you, probably for blood or when they hose down the room. The door opened and Adam entered followed by another man. You recognized him but couldn't but a name to his face.

“What's the deal with the restraints?” You tugged at the rope holding your hands down.

“Precautionary measures. You're very dangerous (Y/N), we can't be too careful with you. Plus you're getting better thanks to Adam.” The other man nodded to Adam, his arms crossed.

“You could just untie me, I'm giving you information willingly.” You looked dead at him and again pulled on the restraints.

“I told you, we can't, you're too dangerous and for all we know you could be saying you're going to help us and then stab us in the back.” He returned the glare to me.

“I'm done with all this backstabbing bullshit. I just wanna leave so I can find somewhere to stay and finally rest.”

“You don't have your own place?” Adam looked at me with concern. He was nice, but he was too nice to you considering he was from a rival crew.

“Nope, I lived with my crew. It was safer that way, happier too.” You said and your eyes dropped.

“Enough being nice and friendly. We need information on the Fake AH Crew. I need their weaknesses, their safe houses, their plans. Everything that you know, I need. So please, willingly spill all of it.” The other guy, who you knew was their ‘leader’, interrupted as he leaned against the wall. You paused and looked from him to Adam and then back at him.

“I want to be untied. Once I'm untied you will get your information.”

“I already said no, you will give us the information now. You are not in the position to demand anything. If you don't fucking listen I will not hesitate to make you talk.” He practically growled at you.

“Wouldn't it just be easier to listen to her and untie her so we the information easier?”

The man approached you rather quickly and grabbed your face in his hand. “You will not be getting out of these restraints. You will not fight back or demand anything. You will listen and give us all the information we need.”

A number of thoughts were racing through your head. It would be so much easier if you just listened to him. You wouldn't get hurt and you could leave much faster. You stared him straight in the eyes while thinking. So many options. What to do.

Well, you learned from the best how to treat being interrogated.

You spit at him, hitting him directly in the face. “Fuck you.”

Adam’s eyes widened and he shook his head. The man in front of you punched you full force in the stomach. The air was knocked out of you and intense pain exploded from your wounded stomach. Your head dropped as you coughed hard.

“Tell me everything you bitch.” He growled at you. You kept coughing and kept your head down. Next thing you knew his fist collided with the side of my head. You coughed again and blood came out with it. Picking up your head up, you took a page from the Vagabond’s book, a wicked and bloody smirk painted on your face as you stared him down.

“Screw you.” You practically growled.. 

He got really close to you again, this time grabbing your neck. “Listen here you fucking bitch, I'm not here to play any fucking games with you. Tell me what I need to know or I will beat the shit out of you. And don't think that your ‘crew’ is coming to save you because they don't give a shit.”

You stopped smirking and looked at him, narrowing your eyes. You didn't even stop to think about your next action. You spit blood in his face and your smirk returned again, somehow almost more wicked than the first.

“You really aren't too bright, are you? Like what dumbass would put their face near me again? I thought you were supposed to be the leader of this crew. Adam, how the hell are you okay with a total idiot leading you? I would have overthrown his ass by now. And I totally would've given you the info you wanted but you just had to tie me up. Now I'm not gonna tell you shit. You can hurt me and break my bones but you aren't gonna get shit out of me. Hope you're happy bitch.” You spat at him, each word laced with venom. He stepped back from you and wiped his face off.

“Shut the fuck up you whore. I'm going to beat the ever loving shit out of you, and I'm gonna enjoy every second of it.” He snarled at you.

“Oooo...kinky.” You smirked at him, purposely pushing his buttons now. He was absolutely fuming. Looks like you pushed one too many buttons. He pulled back and got ready to hit you. You looked him dead in the eye and braced yourself for the hit, but the smirk never fell from your face. Just as he was about to hit you a large explosion shook the building. The lights flickered and turned off before a red blinking light filled the room. The man had stopped mid punch and looked at the door.

“Shit.” He pulled a pistol out as the distant sounds of gunshots rang through the building.

“Worried about something?” You laughed at him, taunting him even further. He just looked over at you and sighed. 

“Adam, watch her. Don't let anyone get to her or take her. I'm trusting you.” He looked over at Adam before leaving in a hurry. 

You glanced up at Adam and your smirk changed to a smile. He stared at you and shook his head. You laughed and the end of it turned into a small cough.

“You're a dumbass, you know that? Why would you act like that when you're being held hostage? Your wound is probably worse now because I never really got to fix it. You fucking antagonized and poked and prodded at him.” He said while approaching you.

“I don't like being tied up, at least not like this. I'm a smartass with a smart mouth, it's my nature. I’m sure it doesn’t help that I learned from the best on how to handle being interrogated. Maybe if he wasn't such a dick it wouldn't have been an issue.” You laughed again while glancing at your stomach. There was definitely blood seeping through your shirt again.

“You're so stupid.” He continued to shake his head as he undid the restraints. Once he had them done he picked you up and made sure you were okay. 

“Why are you so nice? Why the fuck are you helping me?” You finally asked him as you peered up at him.

“Cause you shouldn't have to go through this shit. Just cause I'm in an enemy crew doesn't mean I'm out to kill you. I just wanna see your crew destroyed. Not you. Plus, you need to see your crew again.” He smiled down at you as he jogged through the hallways of the building.

“It's my crew right? They've come to save me?” You said with way too much hope. You had been so ready to backstab them but now that they could possibly be here for you, you want to see them. You want to go back to your family. 

“Yeah. We knew they were gonna come for you. We just wanted to get the information first. Now shut up so I can get you out of here.” He carried you through the dimly lit hallways. At one point we moved into a dark empty room while a few of his crew members ran past. A groan left your lips as your head fell against his chest. You felt like total absolute shit. He pulled you closer and looked down at you. “Don't worry, we're almost out. Stay with me okay?”

We reached what you assumed was the exit and he paused and listened. Gunshots still rang throughout the building, though some were louder now. He pulled you close to his chest and held your head. “We're gonna go outside and it's probably gonna be bright and loud. Just a fair warning.”

He kicked open the door and pushed through with his shoulder. You put your face against his chest and kept your eyes closed tight, tight enough that your head started to hurt. You felt him hesitate and look around before moving again. You walked towards the gunshots which were growing in volume. It was your crew, it just had to be them. God, you just hoped that wouldn't shoot Adam, you feel like you owe him. Which at this point you guess you really do owe him. 

“Don't die, okay?” You mumbled under my breath, thinking he wouldn't hear you. He ended up looking down at you and smiling.

“Don’t worry, dying's not really on my agenda, but you have to promise me that you won't die either.” He continued to walk but at a slower pace, you could tell that he was listening closely.

You laughed which of course caused a cough to force its way out of your throat. “I'm not sure that I can promise that. I can promise to try my hardest not to die.”

“That's good enough for me.” 

You continued at a speed that was a little faster than walking but it wasn't quite speed walking. The gunfire had stopped, which was worrying. Either the crew lost and is dead, Adam’s crew lost and is dead, or one of the crews retreated. If it was any of the options you hope Adam’s crew retreated. You grabbed his shirt and held on tight. The pain was killing you, literally. You let out a weak wheeze and tried to pick your head up which caused your stomach to twist and turn and for your head to spin. Dropping your head back down against his chest, you felt your body get a little heavier. You continued to walk for awhile before he stopped dead. You could faintly hear some talking in the background. 

“Don't shoot. I'm not here to kill you.” He yelled to whoever was talking.

“Bullshit! You're one of those Funhaus assholes! Of course you're here to kill us!” You heard someone yell back. You thought you recognized that voice, but who was it? Michael? Yeah, it was definitely Michael's voice. 

“Where the fuck are they!” Someone else yelled, their voice muffled. “Tell me where they are or I'll fucking shoot you!” This time the voice was considerably clearer. It was Ryan.

You forced yourself let out a weak “no” as you tried to move. You used all of the strength that you had to push yourself out of Adam’s arms. You fell harshly to the ground but you had to force yourself to stand up. You looked up to see your crew with their guns focused on Adam and yourself. 

“Don't shoot him, please don't shoot him.” You cried out with all that you had. You felt extremely dizzy and the pain was excruciating. You didn't have the strength to stay on your feet for long, because you soon started to fall backwards before Adam caught you. You looked up at him as you heard the fast approaching footsteps. 

“You idiot, why did you think it was a good idea to force yourself to stand?” He worriedly looked down at you. You looked up at him, weakly smiling and laughing.

“I had to save you. They would've shot you. I couldn't let you die.” You smiled up at him and took his hand, squeezing it. He shook his head at you but smiled nonetheless. You felt a new presence next to the two of you. You looked over and Ryan was crouching down next to you, his mask had been discarded and he looked like he had cried at some point. You smiled at him and reached out to his hand. “Hey.”

“You're injured, been held hostage, and went missing and all you say to me is ‘hey’?” He said it like he was upset but he was smiling. 

You laughed hard which caused you to cough harder. He put a hand on your stomach which cause you to grimace. You watched him look up at Adam and hold his gaze.

“He took care of me. Made sure that I was okay and tried to fix me. I was the idiot who antagonized my interrogator till he started beating the shit out of me.” You argued on behalf of Adam. You needed to make sure that Ryan wouldn't kill him. Ryan glanced down at you and smiled again.

“I wasn't gonna kill him, I was gonna thank him. He kept you safe and brought you back to me.” He laughed and looked back up at Adam. “Truly, thank you for keeping this idiot safe.”

“Hey! I'm your idiot. Also I think I’m dying, anyway we can speed this up?” You smiled.

“How the hell can you joke at a time like this? You're dying!” Michael yelled at you.

“I'm happy.” You smiled and let yourself relax. A small sigh left you and I let your eyes fall closed. “Adam, thank you so much. You and I will have to keep in contact.” You felt tired. 

You slept.

You woke up in a bed again. It wasn't your bed but at least you knew this one. It was the bed in the penthouse that was used as an infirmary. You looked to your left and there was a sleeping Ryan. You smiled at him and tried to sit up which threw you into a coughing fit, it certainly woke him up though. He helped you sit up and tried to cause you as little pain as possible.

“Morning beautiful.” He smiled at you and placed a calloused hand on your hand. “I'm sorry that we blew you up. It wasn't intentional, we never meant for you to get hurt. I'm sorry I didn't come for you sooner. I tried to when the bombs went off but Geoff made us retreat. He said that you would be fine but you clearly weren't. I'm so so so sorry. I'm sorry that you probably felt that we abandoned you. I'm sorry if you felt that we didn't care or were just using you. I promised you that I would always be there for you and that I'd protect you. I broke that promise and I'm so sorry about it. I understand is you won't forgive me and don't want to-”

“Shut up.” You interrupted him. He stopped and looked at you. So many emotions were running across his face. He looked scared and hurt but you could also see the sorrow and understanding in his eyes. He looked like he was so scared to lose you. A flood of different emotions were rushing through you all at once. Anger, sorrow, joy, pain, exhaustion, betrayal, abandonment; everything you’d ignored over the past day was hitting you all a once.

Anger was the first feeling to show itself. All the thoughts you had had while you were alone came flooding back, and you were pissed. An angry look settled on your face, you definitely felt and looked pissed. “Maybe you're right. Maybe I should leave you and the crew. You hurt me. You all hurt me this past day. I think I'd be an idiot to stay with you or this crew.” Words poured from your mouth without a second thought.

You could see his heart drop along with his head. He paused for a long time before finding his voice again. “I...I understand. I'll go get your stuff and tell Jack you're leaving so she can give you a last check over. I'm truly sorry.” He got up at went for the door. He left and you sat there in the silence. Jack came in shortly afterwards. She looked at you with a small, sad smile.

“I'm gonna miss you, you know. We all are. I'm sorry this happened and that you had to go through all of this.” She came up and checked you over. “You're good to go sweetheart. Stay safe.” 

She pulled you into a hug, you smiled and hugged her back. You opened the door and quietly and slowly moved towards your room. You looked around and sat down on the corner of the bed. You let your emotions and thoughts run through you. You decided to think this over again with a more rational and less angry mindset. Did you really want to leave the crew? Sure they had hurt you and betrayed you, but it wasn’t intentional.

You glanced at a stray picture on the floor. Carefully, you bent over to pick it up. It was a picture of you with all of the crew having a picnic on Mount Chiliad. You thought of Jack, Geoff, Jeremy, Gavin, Michael, Lindsey, and Ryan. They all meant so much to you. Each one had brought something new and good into your life. They had made you so much happier. Did you want to leave?

No. No you didn’t.

A thought suddenly hit you, remembering what you had hidden in this room. You dug around under your bed until you found what you were looking for. You got back up and entered the hallway, continuing slowly towards the living room. That’s where you suspected everyone would be so they could say goodbye. You were right. You stayed where you were and listened to what they were saying. 

“Fuck, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was in charge of the explosives and it's my fault that they went off too early. Maybe if they hadn't they would stay with us.” Michael said and just kept apologizing. 

“No. It's totally their choice. If they want to leave it's fine, it's their life. All that happened was probably just too much for (y/n). This isn't really a life that most people want to live. Even though they're leaving us we're still going to protect them. They deserve that much.” Geoff said extremely calmly. That was a very father type view on this whole situation. He had always been a father figure to you. 

You walked out and stood there, watching them. Ryan was standing off near the door, silently crying. As you approached him everyone shut up and watched. You stopped in front of him and just looked up at him. He looked so heartbroken. You pushed yourself up on your toes and pulled him down the rest of the way. You kissed away his tears and smiled at him before pulling him into a real kiss. You pulled back and looked at him, a small smiled forming on your face. He looked so so confused, but there was a hint of hope in his eyes. 

“James Ryan Haywood, you and I have been through a lot of shit. We've always stuck together despite it all. Yet here we stand on the line of separating for good. I've put all of my trust and heart into you. Sure, this past day has been absolute and total shit. Any sane person would give up after all of this. It was a mistake that the bombs went off. I got injured and had to go through a lot of shit. But it was just a mistake, just an accident. This is a profession that I have chosen for myself. I could have chosen anything else but I chose to live this life with you. I won't leave you, not like this. If I'm gonna leave it's gonna be by going out at your side. I care about you and I trust you with everything that I am.”

“Now, I have one question for you. Will you marry me?” You finished on your knee, a dark blue box in hand. You opened it to reveal a gorgeous silver wedding band with an onyx in the center. You looked up at him, smiling. He stood there and just looked at you, shock written all over his face. Seconds later a huge grin grew across his face from ear to ear. 

“Yes. Hell yes.” He smiled at you and gently pulled you onto your feet. He then pulled you into a hug and kissed you. You smiled and kept your arms wrapped around him while the crew cheered. You pulled back and put the ring on his finger before kissing him again. Stepping back from him, you turned and looked at the crew, smiling. 

“Okay Haywood, let's put my stuff back.” You walked over and started picking up your bags. Ryan, Geoff, and Jack came over to help me. On my way back to your room Gavin, Michael, and Jeremy intercepted you.

“So you're not leaving and you're staying with us?” Gavin asked, practically oozing excitement.

“I'm staying for good.” You smiled at him.

“So you faked about leaving?” Jeremy asked

“No. I made a rash decision while I was angry. The proposal was a good after thought.” You explained while still smiling.

“You asshole! You had me so worried about you!” Michael yelled at you and punched your arm which threw you into a laughing fit. 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry!” You laughed while running as best you could away from Michael. You had dropped your stuff and ran past the gents.

“Don’t hurt the already injured!” Jack called after Michael and Jeremy as they chased you down.

Geoff chuckled in amusement. “Look how happy they are. You make them very happy, Ryan.” Geoff said to Ryan as he watched Michael, jeremy, and you run past. 

“They make me very happy. I'm glad that they're staying with me. I just wish that I had been the one to propose first.” Ryan smiled and laughed as he watched you.

“You better protect them with all of your being now. They're depending on you.” Geoff said and looked up at Ryan.

“Of course I will. I love them.”

“I love you too!” You yelled while running past, still being chased by the boys. You juked Michael around the couch and stopped briefly to kiss Ryan before continuing to run away. You looked back at them and smiled. You love these guys so much. They mean the world to you.


End file.
